Every rose has its thorn
by maggie87
Summary: Situado en Luna Nueva. El incidente del cumpleaños de Bella ocurre y Edward se va. El cambio radica en la noticia que uno de los Cullen le da a Bella. Edward en verdad siguió adelante? O será solo una mentira para que Bella lo olvide finalmente?
1. Capítulo 1: Amistad

**A/N: Todos los personajes de este fic pertenecen a stephenie meyer.**

**Prólogo.**

Parecía tan perfecto. Nunca pensé que me lastimaría de esa manera. Hubiese apostado todo lo que tenía o podría tener a que me amaba. Como yo lo amaba a él.

Parecía tan perfecto. Me hacía sentir otra persona, alguien valiente y digno de cariño, alguien que valía la pena.

Parecía tan perfecto, lo que teníamos. Creí que nuestro amor vencería toda barrera y lo lograríamos. Finalmente seríamos felices por siempre, eternamente.

Parecía tan perfecto. Y tan rápido terminó. Cada día creo más que toda rosa tiene su espina.

A/N: Bueno, la historia toma lugar en Luna Nueva, despues de que Edward deja a Bella tras el incidente de su cumpleaños. Espero que lo disfruten.

Maggie

**Capítulo 1. Amistad.**

—_Cuídate mucho —sentí su frío hálito sobre la piel._

_Abrí los ojos de golpe cuando se levantó una ligera brisa artificial. Las hojas de una pequeña enredadera de arce temblaron con la tenue agitación del aire que produjo su partida. Se había ido. Le seguí, adentrándome en el corazón del bosque, con las piernas temblorosas, ignorando el hecho de que era un sinsentido. El rastro de su paso había desaparecido ipso facto. No había huellas y las hojas estaban en calma otra vez, pero seguí caminando sin pensar en nada. No podía hacer otra cosa. Debía mantenerme en movimiento, porque si dejaba de buscarle, todo habría acabado._

_El amor, la vida, su sentido... todo se habría terminado. Caminé y caminé. Perdí la noción del tiempo mientras me abría paso lentamente por la espesa maleza. Debieron de transcurrir horas, pero para mí apenas eran segundos. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, porque el bosque me parecía el mismo sin importar cuan lejos fuera. Empecé a temer que estuviera andando en círculos —después de todo, sería uno muy pequeño—, pero continué caminando. Tropezaba a menudo y también me caí varias veces conforme oscurecía cada vez más. Al final, tropecé con algo, pero no supe dónde se me había trabado el pie al ser noche cerrada. Me caí y me quedé allí tendida. Rodé sobre un costado de forma que pudiera respirar y me acurruqué sobre los helechos húmedos._

_Allí tumbada, tuve la sensación de que el tiempo transcurría más deprisa de lo que podía percibir. No recordaba cuántas horas habían pasado desde el anochecer. ¿Siempre reinaba semejante oscuridad de noche_?

Moví mis brazos y sentí el ruido de un objeto sobre la madera. Levanté la cabeza y vi el agua derramada en el suelo. "Genial. Otra pesadilla", pensé para mi misma y me dispuse a bajar a la cocina a buscar algo para limpiar el desastre que provocaron mis poco tranquilos sueños.

Habían pasado meses, y yo todavía seguía soñando lo mismo. La pesadilla que fue el momento cuando me dejó. El dolor que sentí, del cual nunca me recuperé. Había parecido un sueño en la realidad, me era tan difícil aceptar que ya no me quería, que ya no me amaba.

Sentí el dolor en mi pecho expandirse como fuego. Me agarré fuerte a la baranda de la escalera para no caer. Traté de respirar hondo y exhalar. Funcionó luego de casi 10 minutos. Descendí el resto de los escalones tratando de no tropezarme con mis propios pies. Fui al armario donde estaban los productos de limpieza y tomé un trapo y el secador. Subí, limpié mi habitación, volví a bajar, dejé las cosas y de nuevo subí. Me pareció todo tan mecánico que quise llorar.

Me acosté en mi cama y miré el reloj. Eran las 4 am. Charlie se levantaría en unas horas. Decidí tratar de dormir. Cuando escuché movimiento abajo me levanté de un salto. Me sentía extraña. Un poco optimista, lo cual era raro para mí.

Me miré al espejo y vi que mis ojeras ya no eran tan notables. Bajé las escaleras y vi a Charlie en la cocina, con el desayuno ya listo. Dimensión desconocida o las cosas cambiaron mucho sin que me de cuenta. Tomé el cereal y la leche, lo serví y me senté a la mesa.

Pasamos un tiempo callados hasta que Charlie habló.

-Bella, recuerdas que hoy iremos a casa de los Black, no? -. ¡Oh, lo había olvidado completamente!

-Claro papá- respondí optimista. Cualquier cosa que cambiara la rutina era bienvenida.

Terminamos de comer, limpié los platos y me fui a cambiar. Me puse lo primero que encontré sin siquiera ver que era. Me recogí el pelo en una colita y salí de mi cuarto casi corriendo.

Charlie me esperaba en el auto. Llegamos a casa de los Black en poco tiempo. Apenas estacionamos Jacob salió a la puerta con una sonrisa brillante. Al verlo, tuve ganas de sonreír también. Me di cuenta que lo hice, al ver a Charlie mirándome como si fuera un fenómeno.

- ¿Pasa algo papá?-

- No, nada- respondió y salió del auto rápido. Puse mis ojos en blanco y abrí la puerta, Jake estaba ahí cuando lo hice, tan cerca que casi lo golpeo.

Reí un poco, casi sin ganas.

-Hola Jake! Como estás?-

- Genial. Tú?-

-Muy bien- me miró con ojos críticos y me apresuré a corregir.

-Estoy bien… mejor…- y sonreí para tranquilizarlo y que me dejara de mirar. Era extraña la sensación, parecía tan natural, como si lo conociese de toda la vida y fuésemos amigos desde siempre.

-Así me gusta- dijo y sonrió de nuevo. Su energía y buen humor eran tan contagiosos. Por eso me alegraba estar con él.

-Charlie! Bella! Pasen, por favor- exclamó Billy al vernos afuera. Entramos y vimos la televisión encendida. Por supuesto, era hora del partido y seguro que Charlie y Billy no se lo perderían por nada.

-Hey, Bella, quieres ir a dar una vuelta. Creo que te vas a aburrir un poco aquí-. Por eso era que quería a Jacob, a veces parecía que leía mi mente. De pronto me invadió el recuerdo de Edward. Asentí a la pregunta de Jake con la cabeza y me apuré a salir. Me estaba comenzando a desesperar.

No tardamos mucho en llegar a la playa. El día estaba muy lindo, la temperatura casi perfecta. El sol brillaba, extrañamente, en mitad del cielo, cegándome. Caminamos por un rato hasta divisar un tronco de un árbol caído cerca de la orilla. Lentamente, me senté, esperando a Jacob. Él hizo lo mismo, para luego tomar mi mano. Lo miré con ojos curiosos.

- Bella, tú no estás bien. Sigues mal por lo de él, verdad?- me resultaba difícil de creer lo bien que me conocía Jacob. Asentí con la cabeza, no confiaba en que mi voz pudiera salir sin mostrar lo mal que en realidad me sentía. Jake me abrazó fuerte. Me dejé llevar por la sensación de comodidad y cariño que me embargaba y lo abracé también. Estuvimos así un rato, sin hablar. Cerré los ojos y disfruté de la contención y amor que me daba.

Creo que me quedé dormida, porque lo próximo que sentí fue la mano de Jacob acariciando mi rostro. Subí la cabeza y encontré su mirada. Al verme sonrió cálidamente. Le respondí de igual manera, como un reflejo. Con Jake me sentía cómoda, protegida.

Sin hablar, nos dirigimos de vuelta a la casa. Con nuestras manos todavía entrelazadas, entramos para ver a Billy y Charlie pendientes del partido como si su vida estuviese en riesgo. Reí con un volumen aparentemente alto, ya que al oírlo, Charlie volteó y me miró extrañado. Solté la mano de Jacob para evitar sospechas por parte de mi padre y tener que aguantar luego la larga lista de preguntas que tendría para mí.

Pedimos pizza y comimos tranquilos, el ambiente era ameno, extremadamente cómodo. Pero como todo lo bueno, tenía que terminar. Ya era tarde cuando Charlie y yo subimos al coche para volver a casa. Mañana sería un día muy aburrido y desesperante, así que decidí hacer planes con Jacob. Al menos olvidaría mi sufrimiento por el tiempo suficiente como para sentirme humana otra vez. O eso esperaba.

**A/N: Hola de nuevo. Bueno, espero que les guste mi historia. Este capitulo lo escribi para describir la amistad entre Jake y Bella. Como se daran cuenta, Bella está mal, pero no tanto como en luna nueva. Creo que el proximo será desde el punto de vista de Edward. **

**Por favor diganme lo que piensan.**

**Suerte. Maggie**


	2. Capítulo 2: Despedida

**A/N: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

Capítulo 2: Despedida.

EPOV.

6 meses atrás.

Mientras veía a mi ángel dormir no podía evitar pensar en como había arruinado las cosas. Sólo yo podría pensar que Bella estaría segura cerca de mí, un monstruo irreparable.

Lo mal que salió todo… y lo único que deseábamos era festejar su cumpleaños en paz, para hacerla feliz. ¡Dios! ¿Por qué no la escuche cuando me dijo que no quería una fiesta? ¿Por qué me empecino tanto en hacerla pasar por todas esas experiencias humanas que en realidad no me importan, ni a mí ni a ella? Me cuesta aceptar que la merezco. No puedo creer cómo una criatura celestial, hermosa y buena, (por sobre todas las cosas) me quisiera a mí.

Acostado al lado de ella, sentía como si no estuviera ahí. Traté de no herirla. Traté… y no lo logré. Pero, sólo Dios sabe cuánto la amo. Acaricié su brazo suavemente y suspiré. La necesitaba, pero la realidad era aterradora. ¿Debía dejarla para que siguiera su vida como si yo nunca hubiese entrado en ella? ¿Podría Bella sobrevivir sin mí? Sólo sabía que me costaría muchísimo esfuerzo dejarla. De hecho, no estaba seguro de si en verdad era capaz. Aunque lo tenía que ser, por su bien.

Rápidamente me puse a especular acerca del tema. Le pediría a mi familia que se mude conmigo, Jasper y Alice ya no se encontraban en Forks, lo cual hacía todo un poco más fácil. Carlisle entendería, ya lo habíamos hecho antes por los otros. Rosalie y Emmet tampoco estaban en casa, así que supongo que sería fácil, incluso si yo no lo quisiera.

Sentí a Bella moverse y me tensé, esperando que no se despertara. Abrió los ojos levemente, y comencé a acariciar su hermoso rostro, sin poder contenerme.

-Shh... Tranquila amor, descansa- susurré en su oído.

- ¿Edward?- preguntó Bella confundida. Lucía tan inocente, tan pura. La besé en los labios por un segundo y me aparté rápido, luchando contra el impulso de abrazarla, y hacerla mía en ese mismo instante. Ella parecía mareada. Reí por lo bajo, pero se dio cuenta.

-¿Qué te resulta tan gracioso?-preguntó molesta. Volví a reír, para luego contenerme y poner una cara seria.

-Lo siento Bella, luces muy graciosa en este momento- respondí y para estar seguro que me perdonara, descargué la fuerza de mi mirada en ella, perdiéndome en sus profundos ojos chocolate. Se sonrojó y bajó la mirada. Sonreí satisfecho.

En ese instante, todos los pensamientos que tuve durante la noche cayeron sobre mí como una carga inigualable. ¿Cómo iba a dejarla? Sería un martirio. Ella notó mi cambio de humor.

-¿Pasa algo Edward? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupada. Se veía tan hermosa con ese gesto tierno en su rostro. Esto era suicida. No tenía la fuerza para dejarla. Pero debía encontrarla.

-No amor, nada en absoluto. Siento haberte despertado. Debes estar cansada-dije para desviar el tema. Si bajaba mi guardia, ella vería más allá de mis palabras y lo sabía.

Asintió con un leve movimiento de su cabeza y se levantó de la cama.

-¿Minuto humano?-pregunté divertido.

-Por favor-respondió simplemente y salió de la habitación.

Inspeccioné su cuerpo disimuladamente, para ver si mostraba algún signo de dolor. Me pareció que no, pero no podría estar seguro. Supuse que le preguntaría cuando regresara. Lo hice, pero respondió como me imaginaba que lo haría. Nunca dejaba que su dolor se evidenciara, quería parecer fuerte a toda costa. Una de las tantas cosas que amaba de ella. En fin… me estaba dejando llevar.

Luego de que Bella desayuno y se vistió, partimos al colegio. Traté de mostrarme distante, pero no sé si lo logré. Esperaba demostrar que estaba enojado, a pesar de ser mentira. Necesitaba hablar con mi familia, rápido. Decidí dejar a Bella un rato sola y saltearme un par de clases, de todas formas no me afectarían.

Conduje el Volvo hasta casa a una velocidad alta, incluso para mí. Por suerte en Forks no solía haber controles de tránsito. Cuando llegué me sorprendí. Entré en el comedor (sala de la casa sólo útil para reuniones familiares como esa) y ya estaban todos sentados alrededor de la mesa. De acuerdo, al menos sabían lo que venía a plantearles. Me paré enfrente a ellos dispuesto a hablar, pero Carlisle me sorprendió con un simple pensamiento "Lo haremos Edward, si eso es lo que realmente quieres". El "comentario" me molestó un poco.

-Alice debió comentarles mi idea, o mejor dicho, mi intención- dije amargamente.

- Si, lo hizo. Queremos que sepas que te apoyamos. Pero, ¿estás seguro que es lo correcto?- dijo Esme, con tono preocupado. Alice no me dio tiempo a responder, y con su vocecita de pixie me gritó: -¡¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?! ¡¿Sabes lo mucho que amo a Bella?! ¡Sin mencionar lo que te haría a TI alejarte de ella! ¡Estás completamente loco si piensas que tu idea resultará!-. Suspiré cansado. Me esperaba esa reacción de Alice.

-Alice, por favor, escúchame. Lo que paso con Bella en su cumpleaños sólo fue una pequeña porción de lo que puede pasar si sigue conmigo. ¿Crees que puedo vivir con miedo a matarla, miedo a perderla para siempre?-repuse con voz cansada.

-¿Y lo que estás haciendo ahora que es? ¡La estás abandonando Edward! ¡Ella no podrá sobrevivir sin ti! ¡Lo he visto! Por favor… no lo hagas…-me suplicó con tristeza en su voz. No podía negarme, no quería. Pero debía. Bella corría peligro cada minuto en mi presencia. No podía permitirme el lujo de perderla para siempre. Yo sabía que si me iba, ella sobreviviría, no sería muy feliz, pero viviría. Y eso era mucho más de lo que podía prometerle si me quedaba con ella.

-Alice. Basta, es suficiente. Es su decisión. Haremos lo que él decida, y lo apoyaremos, para eso esta la familia- Carlisle intercedió a mi favor.

-Gracias-musité avergonzado. Sabía que esto le dolería, era su mejor amiga, la persona por la que también esperó mucho tiempo. Al igual que yo. Suspiré. Esto ya era demasiado. Tenía que hacer algo antes de darle a mi razón otra oportunidad.

-Edward, quiero que sepas que ya tenemos las cosas listas para irnos. Sólo necesitamos tu aprobación final. Te esperaremos si deseas hablar con Bella- dijo Carlisle con voz tranquila. Sólo fui capaz de asentir con mi cabeza. Los pensamientos de todos eran tristes, salvo Rosalie, que en realidad mucho no le importaba, ella únicamente quería verme bien. Se lo agradecí, aunque no en voz alta, por las dudas.

Íbamos rumbo a Denali, lo cual me aseguraba poca intimidad en mi tortura. La idea no me entusiasmaba, pero era al único lugar donde podíamos ir en una situación como esta. Corrí hasta el colegio, sin ánimos de volver a clase. Esperé a Bella dentro del coche, mientras ensayaba mi acto. Sabía que tenía que hacerlo bien, de otro modo no me creería. Todos estos años me dieron un amplio conocimiento en relaciones humanas, y aunque la nuestra nunca fue normal, creía saber lo suficiente como para romper con ella sin mostrarme vulnerable y generar dudas. Debía hacerlo. Era lo único que me decía a mi mismo para pasar por esto. La única manera de poder hacerlo.

Traté de despejar mi mente, por lo que me sorprendió el timbre del colegio y Bella parada frente a la puerta del copiloto, con mirada confusa.

-Entra-dije seriamente. No quería mostrarme frío y asustarla pero tampoco podía dar rienda suelta a mis verdaderos sentimientos. Esto iba a ser difícil, muy difícil.

Conduje hasta su casa sin hablar, me preparaba psicológicamente para mi tarea. Podía sentir a Bella tensarse cada vez más a medida que nos acercábamos. Me detuve en la puerta de su casa y bajé del auto. Di la vuelta y abrí su puerta para que saliera. Se sonrojó ante mi mirada. Caminamos juntos hasta que la detuve antes que entrara a la casa.

-Bella, ¿podemos hablar? ¿Quieres ir a caminar conmigo?-le pregunté sereno, o al menos así intenté sonar.

-Si, seguro-respondió preocupada. Su voz sonaba tan irresistible. No se imaginaba lo que ocurriría y eso haría las cosas más difíciles.

Fuimos hasta la entrada del bosque cercano a su casa y caminamos por unos minutos. No quería ir muy lejos por miedo a que Bella se pierda después. Cuando llegamos le tomé el brazo suavemente y la hice girar. Podía ver el miedo en sus ojos. No quería que se sintiera así. Estuve a punto de arrepentirme, cuando noté la herida de su brazo. Eso me enojó y Bella se dio cuenta. Decidí terminar con el asunto de una vez.

-Bella, nos vamos-dije terminante. Ella pareció pensarlo.

-De acuerdo. Pero, ¿no podemos esperar un poco? Hasta que termine el año tal vez…- No había entendido. ¿Podría ser más difícil?

-Bella-dije lentamente negando con mi cabeza.

-Cuando dices "nos"…-

-Me refiero a mi familia y a mí-la interrumpí- Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, no podemos seguir aquí mucho más. Es tiempo de cambiar- mi voz sonaba triste a mis oídos.

-Pero, pero… -balbuceó mirando para abajo-Edward no lo hagas. ¡Por favor, no me dejes!-me gritó mientras me abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas. ¿Puede un corazón muerto romperse? Porque parecía que el mío lo estaba haciendo. Me tomó toda mi fuerza de voluntad alejarme de ella y fingir indiferencia.

-Bella, no soy bueno para ti. Por favor, entiéndelo-dije nervioso. Esperaba que no se notara, si no tardaría mucho más en convencerla.

-¿Es por lo de Jasper? Edward, eso no fue nada, ¡Nada!-gritó.

-Nada comparado con lo que pudo ser. No puedo obligar a mi familia a pasar por esto. Lo lamento, pero no funcionara. Somos demasiado diferentes, no eres buena para mí.-tal vez cambiar de táctica me ayudaría. Lo hizo. Vi lágrimas caer por sus mejillas, pero ella no se dio cuenta. Tenía que terminar con esto, de una vez por todas.

-Bella, quisiera pedirte un favor, si no es demasiado- dije con expresión serena. Mi preocupación empezaba a notarse, debía calmarme. Bella asintió con la cabeza.

-Mantente a salvo. No hagas nada arriesgado o estúpido. Por favor, piensa en Charlie, el te necesita-

-Si, de acuerdo-respondió. Pero me parecía injusto dejarlo así.

-Te haré una promesa a cambio-dije- Te garantizo que no volverás a verme. No regresaré ni volveré a hacerte pasar por todo esto. Podrás retomar tu vida sin que yo interfiera para nada. Será como si nunca hubiese existido-. Aunque me doliera, debía hacerlo, no tenía otra opción.

Subió la cabeza y nuestros ojos se encontraron. Se veía tan triste, tan vulnerable. No quería dejarla así. Me acerqué a ella en un impulso que no pude controlar. Cerró los ojos y yo aproveché el gesto para irme. Le besé la frente y me fui. Antes de que pudiera pensar algo, yo ya estaba corriendo de vuelta a mi casa.

Mientras iba de camino a Denali, tuve tiempo para pensar en lo que había hecho. ¿Cometí un error del que me arrepentiría toda mi vida? ¿O hice lo correcto, por primera vez? Lo estaba a punto de descubrir.

**A/N:Hola de nuevo. Lamento si tardé mucho para este capítulo, pero no fue facíl escribir desde el punto de vista de Edward. **

**Espero disfruten y les guste el capitulo. Siempre quise escribir luna nueva por Edward, pero es un libro largo. :)**

**Por favor, cualquier critica o lo que sea sera muy bien recibida. **

**Hasta luego. **

**Maggie**


	3. Capitulo 3: Reflexión

**A/N: ok, acá esta el tercer capitulo, espero que no sea demasiado... Bella. En fin, el proximo capitulo sera mas interesante... lo prometo.**

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a stephenie meyer. Thanks.**

**Capítulo 3: Reflexión**

**BPOV.**

Mientras viajaba con Charlie a casa, no iba prestando atención a nada. Hasta que escuché algo en la radio que me shockeo. Era una canción que Él amaba, todavía recuerdo cuando la cantó en nuestro viaje de regreso de Port Ángeles el año pasado. Enloquecí con la necesidad de alejar los recuerdos de mi mente. Casi sin pensarlo, apagué la radio, sin siquiera preguntarle a Charlie. Me miró extraño, pero no dijo nada, supongo que presentía que había una razón detrás de eso. Suspiró y volvió la vista hacia al carretera.

Siempre era lo mismo con las radios, o con los programas de TV, opinan sobre amor, pérdidas, y dolor cuando no tienen idea de lo que es. ¿Quienes son ellos para "aconsejar" a cualquiera? ¿Cómo haría conmigo? ¿Qué me dirían? "Lamento que tu novio vampiro te haya dejado, pero lo superarás". ¡Si claro, como no! ¡Dios! Odiaba a la gente cuando hablaba de esos temas, era totalmente insoportable. No podía imaginar a nadie soportar el dolor que yo sufría. De hecho yo no lo hacía muy bien. Pero, era lo mejor que podía dar de mi misma. Nadie entendía cuanto dolía y cuanto me costaba el solo hecho de respirar.

Traté de alejar los pensamientos de ese rumbo, peligraba el recordarlo, y no podía permitirme ese lujo. Volví a pensar en Jake en nuestro día juntos. De repente, comprendí que aunque quiera mucho a mis padres, era él quién me ayudaba a superar esta etapa, si es que eso era. ¿Quien me aseguraba que no duraría para siempre? ¿Tenía acaso alguna garantía que sanaría, y que me volvería a sentir entera y humana algún día? No. Absolutamente nadie me diría eso, pero, debía tener esperanzas, ¿verdad? ¿A dónde iría a parar si no las tenía? Me dirán negativa, pero mi vida era un infierno. Me resulto sádicamente gracioso el recordar que así es cómo yo siempre imaginé el infierno, un lugar sin Ed… me dolía mucho decir su nombre.

Tan rápido me pareció el viaje de vuelta a casa, estaba perdida en mis pensamientos cuando Charlie me tocó el hombro suavemente y me dijo que habíamos llegado. A veces, me daba pena mi padre, al pensar que debía soportar mis cambios de humor. No entendía como lidiaba conmigo, pero le agradecía en secreto que lo hiciera, ya que era la única persona por la cual vivir, a parte de Jake, pero esa amistad, al ser reciente, no me retenía tanto como mi papá.

Apenas entré a casa, saludé a Charlie y subí a mi habitación. No quería que me viera destruida, una vez más. Me bañé rápido, intentando disfrutar del agua caliente sobre mi cuerpo cansado debido a las noches en vela. Sentí como si renaciera, como si todo comenzara de nuevo. Sentí que por fin tomaba conciencia de mi vida, y muy a mi pesar, la vivía lo mejor que podía. Me acosté luego de secarme y vestirme, y me puse a pensar en mi día con Jake. Había sido muy bueno, era el único que podía hacerme olvidarlo, aunque sea por un rato.

El sueño de esa noche fue distinto. No era una pesadilla, sino un sueño placentero, estaba en la playa, acostada en la arena, riendo a carcajadas con Jake a mi lado. Me sorprendió que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no despertara gritando a todo pulmón y tirando mi vaso de agua por toda la habitación.

Sentí como una revelación, algo me decía que iba a ocurrir algo horrible, pero que sin embargo, de eso sacaría cosas buenas. No llegué a comprender del todo la epifanía, ya que al darme cuenta de la hora me levanté de un salto y me preparé para mi día con Jake.

Esperaba con todas mis ansías verlo. El miedo a recordar latente en algún rincón de mi cuerpo, y aunque todavía no lo sentía, sabía que estaba allí, esperando un momento de debilidad para destruirme una vez más. No podía creer lo adicta que me estaba haciendo a Jake. Sin él no podía afrontar un día entero, era un poco aterrador. A mi no me importaba, pero era injusto suponer que a él tampoco. Tenía su vida, y yo no debería interponerme en ella, pero me era tan difícil estar sola. Lo único que pedía era un poco de piedad, alguien con quien compartir mi dolor. Y tal vez, solo tal vez, esperar que se vaya, o que cese de doler.

Salí de casa, me subí al coche y conduje hasta La Push. Aparentemente, el ruido que hacia mi camión era suficiente para anunciar mi llegada. Estacioné frente a la casa de los Black y apenas lo hice, Jacob ya estaba esperándome afuera, con una sonrisa difícil de resistir. Era tan contagiosa su alegría, que a veces yo también me sentía feliz. Por eso es que ansiaba tanto su compañía.

-Bells, ¿cómo estás tanto tiempo?-dijo haciendo aún más notable su sonrisa. Sin poder evitarlo, me eché a reír.

-Oh si, fueron unas largas horas-respondí entre carcajadas- yo perfecta, ¿y tú?-pregunté, solo para ser educada, sabía que estaba bien, lo podía leer en su cara.

-Excelente- dijo guiñándome un ojo-¿dormiste bien? Pareces cansada…-

-No más de lo usual. Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Así que… ¿qué haremos hoy?-pregunté para desviar el tema de conversación de mí, me ponía nerviosa que se diera cuenta de tantas cosas.

Como era de esperarse, el día pasó rapidísimo. Parecía que habían pasado minutos, y sin embargo, era ya casi al noche. Debía volver a casa, para prepararle la cena a Charlie. Luego de estar toda la tarde en el garage casero de Jake, volvimos a la casa así me preparaba para irme. Al entrar Billy nos dijo que Charlie llamó y estaba demorado, había tenido que ir a la jefatura porque lo llamaron de urgencia. Una serie de desapariciones tenían al pueblo asustado. Algo me decía que no eran obras aisladas, sino que estaban vinculadas. Si a alguien o a algo, no sabía. Pero tenía un presentimiento que la poca paz que había logrado no duraría para siempre.

Cené con los Black, y ya que Jake no me dejó marcharme sola, se quedó a dormir en mi casa, con el consentimiento de Charlie, obviamente. Parecía estar nervioso por algo, pero no podría decir que. Le pregunté si le sucedía algo, pero dijo que estaba bien, que no me preocupara. Armé el sillón para que estuviera cómodo y nos quedamos viendo unas películas hasta tarde. No sé en que momento de me habré dormido, pero sentí que alguien intentaba levantarme. Desperté sobresaltada y vi el rostro de Jake muy cerca del mío. Casi en un susurro le dije que me dejara en el sillón, que allí estaba bien. Me preguntó si quería que él durmiera en otro lado, y le pedí que no lo hiciera, que prefería estar con él.

No sé como nos acomodamos en el sillón, pero la noche pasó rápido y por primera vez, dormí tranquila. Sin miedo a despertar, sin miedo a las pesadillas. Con la tranquilidad de que Jake estaba conmigo y me protegía.

**Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado leerlo como yo disfrute escribirlo. Cualquier critica será bienvenida, en realidad, no estoy muy segura del capitulo. Prometo actualizar relativamente pronto. **

**Bye. Maggie**


End file.
